There is known a high-voltage network for areas of increased intensity of icing, which comprises a supply substation and a distribution substation, an overhead transmission line connecting the supply and distribution substations, an additional overhead transmission line leading from the distribution substation and a rectifier for melting the icing with direct current on the conductors of the overhead transmission line which is positioned at the supply substation, as well as a switching center installed at the distribution substation, which during the operational condition of the high-voltage network connects the overhead transmission line and the additional overhead transmission line to at least one busbar system of the distribution substation.
The shortcoming of the known high-voltage network consists in the fact that the icing is melted only on the conductors of the overhead transmission line connecting the supply and distribution substations. To melt the icing on the conductors of the additional overhead transmission line leading from the distribution substation an additional rectifier for ice melting has to be installed at the distribution substation.